legacies_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200213-history
William Maynots
"Seriously, no joke, I have some great magical candles. They're really magic this time. Honest." William Maynots is a Halfling trader and current head of The Mixer's criminal organization. He is an original member of the Sandstriders and traveled with them during Episode I: Reclamation and part of Episode III: Awakening. Backstory Ah, William Maynots. Traveler and salesman extraordinaire. A Halfling who could sell wood to a forest. Loud, boisterous, and not in the least bit pushy, the public persona of William Maynots is the epitome of snake oil salesman. Underneath, though, lays the soul of a cold-blooded businessman, a criminal with his eyes on the prize. The duality of William Maynots – the public and annoying, the private and relentless – is what drives him. He learned this duality mostly from his father, Jerad Maynots, who was also a trader of wares both legal and illegal. Maynots spent most of his childhood traveling with his father, the two thick as thieves (as well as being actual thieves, on occasion). Maynots’ mother had died in childbirth, so his father was all he had. One day, the two were traveling up the road and were accosted by some bandits. Jerad, who had sunk much of his money into the merchandise he was carrying – spices from Vitaurum – fought back against the bandits instead of giving them everything. A fight ensued; Jerad told William to run and hide. When he came back, he saw his father dead on the ground, the spices gone. He took his father’s dagger, tracked the bandits down, and killed them in their sleep. He then took the spice and continued his father’s work. Part of this work, which Maynots had been unaware of, was working for The Mixer, the Central Continent’s premier crime boss. Maynots, following a book of contacts his father kept, came into contact with a half-elf named Haydon Panetierre in Anin. When he discovered what his father’s real business was with Haydon, Maynots, without hesitation, agreed to continue his father’s work. While in Anin, Maynots ran many jobs, simple and complicated, easy and dangerous. One such job nearly got him killed. The Mixer mostly ran the crime business in Anin, but a local competitor called Third Eye had been giving them trouble. What was supposed to be a simple exchange at the docks became a shitshow when Third Eye operatives ambushed the deal. After that, Maynots decided it would be a good idea to skip town for a little while. Campaign Unfortunately for him, travel along the roads was heavily restricted, due to a combination of bandits and guards working together. Maynots got into it with one such group and ended up locked in a chest until the Sandstriders found him. Maynots traveled with the group, all the while working angles for the Mixer. He met up with her when they visited Raj; when the group visited Anin, he led them to the Black Quarter. On a trip to Dryadis, he brought her back from the brink, and helped her to frame a particular politician who had been giving her (and the organization) trouble. After the Reclamation of Stin Cepel, Maynots became one of the Mixer’s two right-hand men. He also was the provider of a drug called Myriad to the Queen. Eventually, he was sent to Vitaurum, both to expand the Mixer’s business and to keep an eye on the operations of the Eighth Son, who had been looking to expand his own business into the Central Continent. When he heard of the assassination of The Mixer, he began plotting revenge, which dovetailed nicely with the Sandstriders arriving in Vitaurum to deal with the Eighth Son himself. The group was able to capture him and send him to Stin Cepel for justice. Maynots is currently the head of the Mixer’s organization and has been partially using the network to gather information that could help the Coalition in the Astral Civil War. Category:PC Category:Sandstriders Category:Halfling Category:The Mixer Category:Michael Category:Reclamation Category:Awakening